Différences
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Les différences entre les couples Harry-Ginny et James-Lily...


**Heii' !**

**Un p'tit OS sur les différences entre le couple James&Lily et le couple Harry&Ginny... parceque j'en ai assez d'entendre dire "ouais, c'est le même couple !" et bien, vous allez voir que... non, c'est pas le même couple du tout !**

_**Différences :**_

**On dit souvent que le couple Harry&Ginny ressemble au couple James&Lily. Parfois, les gens disent vraiment n'importe quoi ! Non mais regardé la vérité en face, que diable ! **

**Pour avoir été le meilleur ami de James, et le parrain de Harry, je peux vous assurer que c'est deux couples sont totalement différent !**

**D'accord James et Harry son brun, et Lily et Ginny sont rousse. Mais franchement, appart ça, ilo n'y a aucune resemblences ! **

**------**

**James&Lily :**

**James et Lily, eux, se sont détesté dès la 1ere année. Et c'est en 5eme année que James se rend compte qu'il aime Lily et elle, elle comprend qu'ellle est amoureuse de James 2 ans plus tard.**

**Harry&Ginny : **

**Ginny est tombé amoureuse de Harry lors de leurs 1ère rencontre, sur le quaie 9 3/4 et Harry a commencer à aimer Ginny en 6eme année. Sinon, leurs rapports étaient cordiales, en dehors du fait que Ginny faisait tombé tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains quand Harry entrait dasn la même pièce qu'elle.**

**James&Lily :**

**James fasait son craneur devant Lily, et Lily était toujours furieuse devant James.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ginny était intimidée par Harry, et Harry était... neutre et légèrelent gêné face a l'attitude de Ginny.**

**James&Lily :**

**Lily avait toujours le dessus devant James.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Parfois, c'était Harry qui avait le dessus**

**James&Lily :**

**Lily détestait monter sur un balais. **

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ginny était une exellente poursuiveuse.**

**James&Lily :**

**James était insoucient.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Harry était toujours en train de riqué sa vie et parfois celle des autres alors il se posaient énorméments de questions.**

**James&Lily :**

**James adoraient enfraindre le règlements, Lily détestait ça.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Harry était contraint d'enfraindre le règlement, et ça ne le dérangreait pas, ainsi que Ginny.**

**James&Lily :**

**Ils étaient les meilleurs en classes.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ils étaient de bons élèves, mais sans plus.**

**James&Lily :**

**James aimait se faire remarqué, être le plus célèbres de Poudlard.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il était le plus célèbre de Poudlard.**

**James&Lily :**

**James avait une famille qui l'aiamit, et qui était en vie. Lily avait des parents qui l'aimaient et une soeur qui la détestait.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Harry a été élevé par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui le détestaient. Ginny vivait avec une famille qui l'aimait.**

**James&Lily :**

**James était un animagus.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Aucun des deux n'est animagus.**

**James&Lily :**

**Lily adore étudier**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ils le font parce que ils le doivent mais ils n'aiment pas ça.**

**James&Lily :**

**James est sortie avec la moitié de Poudlard avant de sortir avec Lily.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Harry est sortie avec une fille avant Ginny.**

**James&Lily :**

**Le couple n'a eu aucune embuche.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ils ont du se séparer un an, en continuant à s'aimer, a cause de Voldemort.**

**James&Lily :**

**Aucuns des deux n'a été le Survivent, n'a du courir toutes les avantures et tous les risques que l'Elu, a du affronté.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Bha... Harry était le Survivent.**

**James&Lily :**

**Lily était calme, réservé, sauf quand James l'énervait.**

**Harry&Ginny :**

**Ginny était fonceuse, énergique, toujours a donner son opignon et avait souvent de gros coup de gueule, surtout quand c'était face a ses frères.**

**Voilà. Les deux couples ont un passé différent, une histoire différente, des avantures différentes, des comportements différents, un futur différent...**

**FIN**

**Voilààààààà.**

**J'épère que vous êtes convaincu, maintenant, que c'est pas le même ocuple ! **

**xD**

**Tite Fleur Sauvage**


End file.
